The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a recording control device, and a display control method.
Technology that provides a user with related content that relates to predetermined video content now exists. If such technology can make a user become interested in related content that relates to predetermined video content, for example, it becomes possible to broaden the range of the user's interests and generate new business. One technology that provides related content to a user is the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-273083, for example.